Epic Total Drama Rap Battles
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Blaineley is hosting a rap battle show, and you pick the next battlers and the winners! Just like with ERBs on YouTube. Just review instead of comment! Latest battle- Amy and Samey vs Katie and Sadie!


Blaineley stood at the stage, with the first, second, and third generation cast of Total Drama in the audience in front of her. It was a year after Pahkitew Island, and Blaineley had insisted on doing a show her own way. She'd bought an abandoned stage, fixed it up, and now it looked good as new. This was where she'd be the host of Total Drama Rap Battles.

"Why are we even here, Lame-ly?" Jo shouted from the front row. "Do we really have to go through this show again?"

"Is there a prize?" Heather, of course, heard that she was on the show again and was only set on winning.

"Calm down, dudes!" Geoff turned up the volume on his iPod, which had somehow been connected to the stage's speakers.

"How did you even do that, Joey?" Lindsay looked at him, confused.

"Harold hacked into the speakers."

"Okay! Thanks, Harry!"

Staci spoke up next. "Ya, my great aunt Perry invented music. Before her, everyone just beat spoons on pots and pans!"

Blaineley had had it with everyone. She had no idea how Chris had been through six seasons of this show, with this insane cast as the competitors.

"Shut up! First, Jo, it's Blaineley. Heather, no prize. Now will you please turn down the music, Geoff? I need to talk here!"

Everyone looked up at her, stunned. Geoff turned down the music to the point where nobody could hear it. "Now, let me explain. Every three days, I'll pick two groups, pairs, or people randomly to do a rap battle on this very stage!"

Harold nodded. "Can I beatbox? Rapping isn't one of my skills."

"Harold, I don't care. It's rapping." Harold slumped in his seat, saying, "Gosh, idiot!"

Blaineley continued speaking again. "The people in the audience will vote who won and who's next."

She was interuppted again by Sierra, the crazy fangirl. "OMG! That's just like the Epic Rap Battles of History! Also, can me and Cody-kins team up?"

"Shut up! AGAIN! Now, the winners won't get much, but have their pick of one of three surprise prizes-"

"Hey!" Heather stood up from her seat. "You said there were no prizes!"

Blaineley only smiled. "I'm good, right?"

"Don't wanna hear it." She sat down again.

"The prizes can be anything. From iPods to simple pens."

"Pens? I know now what I said in season 3 is true. This show is broke." Duncan got out of his seat. "I'm out."

"Stay! Now!"

To her surprise, everyone in the audience sat in their seats and stared straught at Blaineley.

"Chef! Bring it in." Chef came out of the curtains, with one of the things that looked like what was used in the Hunger Games movies to determine who the tributes were. An area was cut out so she could pull out paper.

"Now, all your names have been in here a couple times. You may have to battle against someone you hate-" At that, Sugar, Scott, Amy, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Dave, and others all turned to glare at someone, "Other times you'll be paired with them to rap. The battlers may make no sense, but I don't care. Let's pick the first battlers."

Blaineley carefully pulled out a piece of paper. "Amy and Samey."

"Me paired with Sparemy? I'm out of here."

"You know the rules, Amy."

"Fine. But don't expect me to do all the rapping!"

Amy sat down, and Blaineley reached in the thing again. "Katie and Sadie."

Katie and Sadie stood up, squealing as they ran to the stage. Amy and Samey simply walked, Amy going on about how unfair this was.

"Epic Total Drama Rap Battles! Amy and Samey vs. Katie and Sadie! Begin!" A voice that sounded mysteriously like the ERB announcer guy came out over the speakers. The only thing different was the voice used to list the battlers. That was Chef.

Amy sighed. "I'll go first."

"Okay, then rap!"

Amy took a deep breath. "Sparemy, show these two the exit. I won't battle you two, it won't even be worth it. You're wannabes, sorry but that's the truth. I mean, you fall for guys that never fall for you!"

The crowd made noises that indicated, "You did not just say that!"

"You think you're so awesome, fangirl all the time. You're worse than Sierra, I bet you can't even rhyme! Sorry, but my turn's done, Sparemy, your turn." Amy slumped into one of the chairs set up for the rappers. Samey nervously stepped up, facing Katie and Sadie.

"You act like each other, do everything together. You bitches should get lives, we won't be shocked if they're dull! It won't be a surprise, get this through your skulls."

Samey turned away, humiliated. But that all changed when she saw the impressed audience and her sister giving her a thumbs-up. She confidently walked up to the pink look-alikes.

"We can't be beat alive, oh never mind. We'll beat you in death, either way you'll be dead."

Samey felt the applause almost lift her up on the way to her seat. She smiled and waved, even high-fived Amy when she sat down.

Katie stepped up to the center of the stage. "Don't insult me or my best friend, you just dug your own grave. Maybe not literally, but you're gonna be dead. We're closer than you'll ever be."

Samey and Amy looked at each other, knowing this was true. Samey could see her sister almost turn red with anger.

"Amy wannabe Samey, Samey wannabe Amy."

Katie proudly sat down, smirking at Amy and Samey then winking at Sadie.

"I'll take it from here! At least I cry real tears. Amy, when you cry it's fake. Samey's insults aren't hard to take. You can't even trust Amy. Samey, we thought you were sisters, not bitter enemies."

Sadie took the final seat. Blaineley walked out onto the stage.

"That was fine for a first battle. The question is, who won? Who's next? You decide!"

Blaineley pointed at the camera, then everything darkened. But the show wasn't over yet. Three tables were set up with lights over them. "This is the prize table area, or something. Your prize choices are- a trampoline," she pointed at the biggest table. "A pair of neon pink headphones," she gestured to a box with headphones in it. They were very bright and neon, and reminded some viewers about PewDiePie, and the pink headphones he used in some of his videos. "Finally, you could win a new iPhone 6!"

Everyone watched Amy, Samey, Katie and Sadie's faces as the unveiled the final prize. It was new. It was unopened. This was the iPhone 6.

Once again, Blaineley aimed at the camera. "See you next time!"

Note

I hope you enjoyed! It probably was a bad battle, I know. I haven't written rap battles much... anyway, who won? Who's next? You decide! Say it in the reviews, please! The prize will be chosen next chapter, before the battle begins.


End file.
